


heather.

by bakuc0re



Series: komahina oneshots [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Childhood Friends AU, F/F, F/M, High School AU, Pining, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, hajimes a dick, hurt comfort but not in a way you’d expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakuc0re/pseuds/bakuc0re
Summary: ever since chiaki came along hajime acted like nagito didn’t exist.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki
Series: komahina oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888858
Comments: 13
Kudos: 133





	heather.

[based on the song Heather by conan gray]

nagito and hajime were sitting on the bench on the first day of their senior year. they were chatting excitedly when something caught hajime‘s attention and stopped him mid sentence. nagito looked where he was staring and spotted her too. a short girl with a green cat jacket over her uniform, nintendo switch in hand. nagito looked back to him.

“really haji? simping over the new girl is so cliche.” nagito teased.

“what i can’t look? plus we both have to find someone eventually- we can’t just hang out forever” hajime responded.

“i mean it doesn’t sound that bad” nagito said half joking. he had a huge crush on hajime but he’d never admit that. he didn’t wanna ruin their friendship. hajime jokingly rolled his eyes before realizing she was coming over. he quickly fixed his uniform and sat up straight. 

“hi um- do you upset know where room 207 is? this school is so big and i’m getting overwhelmed” the girl asked softly.

“yup- my first class is right next to it- i’m hajime by the way” hajime said standing up.

“chiaki” she smiled. hajime grabbed his bag and lead her away giving nagito a small thumbs up before disappearing into the building.

———————————————————————————————————————————————— ~6 months later~

nagito watched as hajime and chiaki walked across the courtyard. he wanted to be her so badly. it wasn't fair- he had admired hajime for so long. they'd been friends since elementary school and suddenly this girl moves in from another district and its like he doesn't exist to hajime anymore. nagito sighed and jogged up to them. 

"hey guys- we still sitting together for lunch?" nagito asked after getting hajime's attention. 

"actually- me and chiaki were gonna get something out-" hajime said scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"its okay haji- he come too! only if he wants of course" chiaki smiled. *haji was my nickname* nagito thought to himself. hajime pulled chiaki over a little.

"i kinda wanted this to be an us thing bunny-" hajime said softly. nagito felt his heart break a little.

"it's o-okay i understand hajime- i didn't really wanna go out anyways" nagito said clearly lying. chiaki smacked hajime's arm. 

"don't listen to him- he's an ass. come with it'll be fun" chiaki insisted. nagito shook his head a little, ready to burst into tears. 

"i-i should really get going- don't wanna waste my lunch period" nagito said before sprinting back into the building. he went straight past the lunch room into the bathroom. he locked himself in a stall and broke down into tears. he sat on the floor and cried for the entirety of lunch. even though he knew he wasn't right he wanted nothing more than for chiaki to disappear.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

after days and days of trying to hang out with hajime, he finally agreed to come the mall with nagito. they walked in together, nagito practically beaming. hajime very obviously didn't feel the same way. he sighed over and looked at nagito.

"how long are we gonna be here?" he asked clearly pissy. nagito cringed internally before speaking.

"o-oh i wanted to go to like hot topic and stuff and maybe get lunch- my treat of course." nagito replied.

"aren't you a little old for hot topic?" hajime asked. 

"i-i mean i guess but like they don't really sell the same stuff they used to" nagito said picking at his nails.

"whatever- can we stop at game stop? i wanna pick up something for chiaki" hajime said. nagito nodded and lead him to the hot topic.

they walked in together- hajime still looking like he wanted to die. nagito went over to the body jewelry and started looking. 

"this doesn't look very different" hajime commented as he looked around. nagito frowned a little before grabbing the jewelry he wanted. he went and grabbed a couple of items- he wanted to get out of there as fast as he could so he didn't upset hajime even more. he quickly paid and lead hajime out of the store. 

after game stop, they walked to the food court. they walked up to the panda express then nagito turned to hajime.

"i gotta go the bathroom- i'll be right back" nagito said before running to the bathroom. this was hajime's chance- he waited till nagito was in the bathroom before walking away from the line. he looked around and spotted chiaki. 

"thank god-"he mumbled before running over to chiaki. 

"hey baby" he smiled as he walked up.

"what are you doing here haji? you were supposed to be hanging out with nagito" chiaki asked.

"oh he just left- we’re all done and i saw you over here and figured i'd join you" hajime lied. he sat down next to chiaki happily and started chatting with her.

nagito walked out of the bathroom and looked around for hajime. he walked around the food court, finally finding hajime a couple minutes later. he made eye contact with him and frowned. hajime mouthed ‘sorry’ before going back to talking to chiaki. he ran out of the mall in tears only to find it was raining.

“fucking perfect” nagito mumbled. he sighed softly as he started walking back home, silent tears falling the whole time.  
————————————————————————————————————————————————

it had been a couple weeks since the mall incident and nagito finally got hajime to agree to come over. he had mentally prepared as best he could when the door bell rang. he took a deep breath before answering the door for hajime. 

“hey nagito- what was so urgent that you needed me over? is everything okay?” hajime asked clearly not understanding what he’d done.

“can we talk please?” nagito asked messing with the friendship bracelet hajime gave him years go. hajime nodded and let nagito lead him out to the backyard. they both hopped up on the swing set and sat there for a while before nagito finally got the courage to speak.

“hajime... you’ve been so mean and distant lately... d-did i do something wrong...? why don’t you wanna be around me anymore?” nagito asked quietly.

“what? of course not- why do you think that?” hajime asked legitimately confused.

“the comment at the mall then you straight up ditching me- it hurt. especially because we haven’t hung out in forever just us... it really hurt hajime..” nagito mumbled.

“i didn’t mean to hurt you- and you could have joined us” hajime explained. nagito scoffed a little and shook his head.

“but that’s not true is it hajime? cuz chiaki invites me to lunch everyday and you say you want it to be a you two thing. and you never hang out with me on the weekends because you’re with her. you can’t ever facetime because you’re on the phone with her- it’s like i don’t exist to you anymore! i can’t have any of your time whatsoever because of some girl who came in 6 months ago! i’ve known you since we were five hajime! what does she have that i don’t!” nagito screamed finally snapping- stopping the swing midway through his rant.

“what do you mean nagito...?” hajime asked wanting to confirm his suspicions.

“i’ve tried to get your attention for years haji- there’s been a reason i’ve never had a partner... i-i just want you... i know it’s stupid b-but i wish i was her. god sometimes i wished she didn’t fucking exist- i know it’s not right but maybe you’d look at me the same what way if she didn’t” nagito admitted before wiping his tears with his sleeve.

“nagito.. i don’t swing like that. you’re my best friend ever but i don’t see you like that” hajime said softly.

“what about sophomore year?” nagito asked simply.

“nagito- it wasn’t like that. i was just trying to figure out who i was” hajime explained.

“really hajime? do you take me for a fucking idiot? we practically dated the whole summer. we-we.... you took my vcard and everything. you mean to tell me i was an experiment for you?” nagito asked finally meeting his eye. hurt was written all over his tear stained face. hajime cringed a little realizing how bad he fucked up. nagito walked into the house before returning a couple moments later, hajime’s sweater in his hand. he threw it hajime before speaking. 

“get out. and don’t talk to me in school. block my fucking number. i never wanna speak to you again” nagito said barely holding it together. 

“nagi plea-” hajime’s pleas were cut off by nagito.

“GET OUT. JUST FUCKING GET OUT.” nagito screamed.

“i didn’t mea-” hajime was cut off again.

“you took advantage of me hajime! there’s no fucking way you didn’t know, i was in love with you- i still fucking am hajime! and that’s the worst fucking part! you’ve hurt me so fucking bad but if you told me right now to fucking kiss you i would! you have me so fucking whipped i’d stay so i’m getting rid of you while i still can! before i start blaming myself and making fucking excuses for you! now get the fuck out of my house before i change my fucking mind!” nagito screamed tears pouring down his face. hajime sighed and walked out realizing he just lost his best friend.

————————————————————————————————————————————————

a couple hours of crying in his empty house later nagito heard a knock on the door he trudged over the door only to reveal chiaki holding a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

“i know i’m the last person you wanna see but please hear me out- i promise hajime didn’t send me. i-i actually broke up with him” chiaki explained.

“what? you guys were doing great” nagito asked wiping his face off.

“can i come in?” chiaki asked. nagito nodded and lead her to his dining room where they sat down. chiaki sat down the cookies before speaking.

“he told me about your fight and actually told me how he’d been treating you- that combined with never letting you come with us and everything. i got fed up. i don’t wanna be with someone who treats their best friend like that. especially with you two knowing each other so long and this all starting because of me. it didn’t sit right.” chiaki said. nagito frowned a little. he felt horrible. 

“i-i didn’t want you to break up. y-you made him so happy. don’t worry about me- i’ll be okay if you change your mind.” nagito said starting to tear up again. it hurt him so much to see hajime and chiaki together but he pushed it away if it meant hajime could be happy. he never wanted this. 

“oh no hun- this just showed hajime’s true colors. i don’t wanna be with someone thinks that kind of stuff is okay. like that hot topic comment? i’ve had people say stuff like that to me and it’s so hurtful. i can’t be with someone like that.” chiaki said gently grabbing his hand. nagito nodded a little as a response. 

“plus i-i think i like girls more anyways.” she smiled, a light blush on her cheeks.

“truce?” nagito asked.

“truce” she agreed. 

they spent the rest of the night getting to know heach other over tea and cookies. they ended up going back to chiaki’s for a sleepover to play video games and bake. nagito found a new best friend- his ex best friends new ex. neither of them needed hajime- not when they had each other <3


End file.
